1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a test simulator suitable for use as a pulsatile epicardium simulator for evaluation of the image quality of an x-ray diagnostic device or catheterization equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 198 52 325 C2 discloses a test phantom for measurement of slice thicknesses, slice sensitivity profiles and the axial modulation transfer function (MTF) of an x-ray computed tomography apparatus that has a stationary foil or film of a material that significantly attenuates x-ray radiation. Such a test phantom, however, enables only static monitoring, and only from one direction.
For image evaluation in cardio-systems and angiography systems, however, test simulators are necessary that reproduce an anatomical heart movement and enable the evaluation of image tests given clinically relevant angulations of the apparatus.
In EP 0 825 582 A1, a simulation system with a model of an aorta is described that has an inlet and one or more outlets. A fluid is pumped by means of a pump in the model, whereby the outlet is controlled by valves. The model forms a circuit that is relatively complicated to design. An elaborate control of the valves is likewise necessary.